


Hole-y

by insertfandomjoke



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stabbing, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 12:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: Now, however, they sagged, curled tight around Crowley. The one that had almost hit him was shining - not because it was so well kept, but rather because it was covered in-“Blood?!”“Yeah, that tends to happen when you get stabbed, I’ve noticed.”





	Hole-y

Aziraphale truly loved his bookshop. 

He knew exactly where everything was, though there wasn’t much rhyme nor reason in the way his shelves were organised. Whenever Crowley complained, he explained that it was mostly to deter the customers. If they can’t find what they’re looking for, then they can’t buy it!

He was dusting his shelves when the bell above the door rang. 

That was odd. He swore he locked it.

“Just a minute!” he called, then resumed dusting. He was going to give this customer the full bookshop experience, starting with ignoring them-

“Angel,” an all too familiar voice croaked out. “Angel, where are you?”

The feather duster was miracled from his hand in an instant. Aziraphale rushed around to see Crowley leaning heavily on his bookshelves. There was no visible wear and tear on the demon, but that did nothing to ease Aziraphale’s worries. 6000 years together was more than enough to know when something was wrong. 

“Dear boy, are you alright?” 

“Everything’s just-“ Crowley grunted through gritted teeth, “just peachy, angel.”

Despite his words, he gasped out and almost toppled over. Luckily Aziraphale was there to catch him.

“Come, sit.” He guided Crowley down onto his plush tartan armchair. His eyebrows only drew closer together when the demon didn’t so much as look at the pattern in disgust.

“What the hell- heav- what happened to you?”

“Oh, you know, the typical- typical  _ stab with an angelic weapon _ \-  _ fuck _ !” Crowley’s wings popped into existence, nearly hitting Aziraphale in the face as he curled further in on himself. 

After a good few seconds of spluttering, Aziraphale finally saw what he was talking about. 

Crowley’s wings were a source of pride for him. Not a lot of demons kept their wings after the Fall, but Crowley somehow managed to escape to Hell entirely intact. His wings may be black, but they were sleek and immaculate, not a single feather out of place. More recently, he had even allowed Aziraphale to groom them! And they were just as soft as he had imagined.

Now, however, they sagged, curled tight around Crowley. The one that had almost hit him was shining -  _ not  _ because it was so well kept, but rather because it was covered in-

_ “Blood?!” _

“Yeah, that tends to happen when you get stabbed, I’ve noticed.”

“Stabbed? What-”

“Stabbed by an Angel, keep up Aziraphale!” Crowley groaned again. That seemed to snap Aziraphale out of his stupor.

“May I…?”

“Why do you think I came here? Get on with it!”

Aziraphale spread Crowley’s feathers and had to stop himself from gasping. The wound was not only big, it was  _ holy  _ (no pun intended). The flesh under the feathers was singed, and Aziraphale was glad he didn’t need to breathe because the  _ smell- _

He didn’t know how Crowley was coping. Then again, it didn’t seem like he was if his tensed shoulders and small whimpers were anything to go by.

He pressed his palms against Crowley’s wing, trying his best to avoid the wound, and focussed his energy into it. Healing wasn’t really his forte, but he had more than enough miracles up his sleeve.

“Hold still.”

“Obviously I’m going to hold still. I’m not going to fucking writhe around like a snake- though, I suppose it’s in my nature-” Crowley’s mouth snapped shut and he winced. Aziraphale grimaced but continued his work.

“Crowley, I’m finished,” Aziraphale murmured, gently shaking his shoulder. When he didn’t wake, Aziraphale only shook his head and miracled them both upstairs in bed. There was time for questions later - and so help him God, when Aziraphale found out who did this, he was going to make them pay.


End file.
